The present invention relates generally to the field of wearable devices and more particularly to the use of wearable devices for tracking and following a group leader.
Wearable devices are used to track actions of users and to provide users with convenient access to information. Wearable devices are often used to track physiological data such as the body temperature or heart rate of the user, as well as information such as the current location of the user. Wearable devices are often configured to passively collect information as the user goes about their day without any direct interaction between the wearable device and the user.